


Don't Forget the Cake

by amphrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's birthday, and Merlin bakes for his party while Arthur enjoys his birthday with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Cake

               Merlin wakes up in his soft bed and looks around the room of his bedroom, the sun still not quite up yet despite it being around eight. Merlin feels something shift in the bed and he looks over to see Arthur sleeping on his stomach, his arm slung over Merlin. Merlin smiles and leans forward to press a small kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

               “Happy birthday,” he whispers, and Arthur sighs in his sleep. Merlin efficiently worms his way out of Arthur’s grasp and ambles to the kitchen of his small flat. Merlin glances around the flat, listening to see if Arthur would wake, but Merlin already knew it would be another hour or two before Arthur stirred.

               Merlin pulls out his mixing bowl and all the ingredients for the cake he had secretly bought, hiding them behind and under things in the pantry. The flour sack is heavy, and Merlin struggles to lift it onto the counter. After he battles the packaging, Merlin opens the flour and pours out a couple cups into his mixing bowl. The kitchen it quiet, peaceful, and Merlin grabs his phone to turn on music.

               _“Hold me close and hold me fast, that magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose…_ ” the tinny speakers on Merlin’s old phone echoed through the kitchen and Merlin swayed in time with the music, pouring chocolate powder and coffee into the batter.

*************************************************************************************

               Arthur wakes up with a start to see the bed at Merlin’s flat empty. He looks over at the small bedside clock and groans. It’s only nine, on a Sunday. _And it’s your birthday_ , he remembers. Arthur wonders where Merlin is when he smells something delicious coming from the direction of the kitchen.

               _“At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song,”_ the music floats through the flat, and Arthur laughs at the ridiculous old music Merlin listens to. He drags himself out of bed to trudge to the kitchen. When he reaches the doorway, he stops to take in what he sees.

               Merlin is standing by the oven with only his ratty t-shirt and boxers on, and his raven hair is sticking up in points. His overwhelming cheekbones are painted with flour, and a little bit has found it’s way onto the back of Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s back is to Arthur, and Arthur sneaks up behind Merlin. He presses a kiss on the back of Merlin’s neck and wraps his arms around Merlin. The younger boy starts, but soon melts into Arthur’s touch.

               “Hey, you. You weren’t supposed to be up for another half hour or more. You should go sleep, I’ll come and join you soon,” Merlin swayed slightly, and Arthur swayed with him. They stood in the kitchen like that, surrounded by the smell of chocolate. Arthur’s stomach betrays him, grumbling impatiently. Merlin laughs and turns around, Arthur’s arms still around his waist.

               “Well, let’s find you some breakfast, Birthday Prat, hm?” Merlin chuckles and Arthur tightens his hold.

               “Oi, you can’t call me a prat on my birthday!” Arthur grins and Merlin merely smiles. He slipps out of Arthur’s hold and retreats into a small pantry before returning with a pan and a carton of eggs.

               “Sit, prat, and I’ll make you some eggs how you like, and maybe this time you’ll let me eat some of it, eh?” Merlin teases, and Arthur sits down on a barstool by the island.

               “Sure, keep dreaming, Merlin,” Arthur scoffs. Soon the smell of eggs join the chocolate and Arthur’s mouth waters.

               “What have you been doing in here, Merlin? It smells amazing,” Arthur wonders, and Merlin sets a small plate of eggs and a mug of coffee in front of Arthur.

               “You’ll see. Now finish your breakfast and get ready, you’re supposed to meet Morgana and Mordred for brunch. Morgana will kill me if she knew I’m feeding you right now. She’s very proud of her diner, isn’t she?” Merlin shudders a little, and Arthur laughs.

               “And what will you be doing, hm?” Arthur pries, but Merlin doesn’t relent.

               “Go get ready you oaf,” he replies, turning his attention to the oven,

*************************************************************************************

               After Arthur leaves the flat with a kiss and goodbye, Merlin sighs. The kitchen is quiet again, muffled music playing somewhere. The cake is a surprise, and Merlin worried the entire time Arthur was in the kitchen that he’d be found out.

               _“It had to be you, yes, it had to be you. I’ve travelled around, finally found someone who…”_ Merlin sings along, feeling the notes rumble through his chest. He remembers Arthur’s warm arms around his neck, his lips pressing against his neck and he smiles.

               The oven beeps, breaking him out of his reverie. Merlin pulls open the door and exhales in relief. The chocolate cake has risen nicely, the top breaking a little bit. Using oven mitts, Merlin pulls the cake out and places it on the stove. It’s hot, but smells delicious, and Merlin’s mouth waters. He takes a nibble before leaving it to cool. Before Merlin retreats into the bedroom to get ready, he pulls out the materials for buttercream frosting.

*************************************************************************************

               “Happy birthday to you!” The crowd finishes, and Arthur laughs at the off-key voices surrounding him. His eyes are covered, Gwen’s delicate hands blinding him. She pulls her hands away and Arthur blinks his eyes to see a beautiful cake sitting in front of him. He recognizes Merlin’s loopy script in frosting, and he smiles.

               “You almost saw it this morning, and I wanted it to be a surprise,” Merlin smiles nervously, and Arthur stands up in his chair. He walks over to Merlin and wraps the small man in a kiss. Someone, probably Gwaine, yells at them to get a room, and Merlin laughs against Arthur’s lips. They pull away, holding hands and walk back to the group. Gwen and Lancelot stand together, by the table while Percival holds Gwaine around the waist. Leon stands to the side, his hand enveloping the small hand of Sefa. Morgana and Mordred stand close by, Morgana rolling her eyes while Mordred smiles widely.

               “Let’s cut this cake, shall we?” Arthur asks, and Gwen proceeds to cut the cake, while Arthur feels Merlin’s bony hand in his. Seeing his friends together, and holding the one he loves, Arthur has never been happier.

               “Hey, Arthur, I’ll give you my gift when we’re alone again, okay?” Merlin whispers, and Arthur’s eyes widen. He growls slightly and squeezes Merlin’s hand tighter.

               Arthur nods and rejoins the party. They laugh and eat and dance. A few slow dances play and everyone sways in time. Arthur holds Merlin in his arms, and as he looks down at Merlin’s blue eyes and his messy hair, he sighs.

Everything is perfect, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, sorry if this is bad, it was written at 2 am so... yeah leave kudos or comment and thanks for reading.


End file.
